Betrayed
by Insomni-Act
Summary: I... I just don't know how to feel right now... My heart... it feels like it's broken into many shards. I had thought that today was going to be a good day. I had thought everything would go as planned. I couldn't have been more wrong... (Based on "Vacancy")


I... I just don't know how to feel right now... My heart... it feels like it's broken into many shards. I had thought that today was going to be a good day. I had thought everything would go as planned. I couldn't have been more wrong. It all started weeks ago. Me and Joey, we were going into our fifth month-i-versary of our relationship. Everything was great, perfect even. Throughout our relationship we had never gotten into a fight or an argument... But I've come to learn that there's no such thing as _perfect_.

Since Joey and I had gotten really serious, I wanted him to be comfortable around my friends. ALL of my friends. That included Chase. I wanted him to be friends with Joey, so the awkwardness would come to an end. So that he would stop staring at Joey with those hateful eyes. Joey was willing to try anything if it would make me happy and he thought it was a good idea to air all of the tension out. That being said, he agreed to do things my way. Chase refused at first, but after many tries, I finally got him to agree. I had gotten the two to come together and closed them inside of my pup-house so they could talk and work things out. I couldn't really hear what was being said or what was going on. I waited for at least half an hour and the two finally came out of my pup-house. They were smiling and laughing... together. The results of this were really surprising, but I was happy nonetheless. Joey placed a kiss on my muzzle and told me that it all went as planned. He told me that Chase was actually more willing than he first thought. I found it strange that as stubborn as Chase is, he would just give in that easily, but I couldn't have been more proud of the two. Finally, things were going to get better between the three of us... or so I thought.

Over the course of the week, I had noticed that Chase and Joey were starting to hang out together a lot. They were really starting to get much more comfortable around each other. I would start to find them together just talking and laughing. I always wondered what they were talking about, but I decided to not pry. The more the three of us actually hung out together, I was starting to notice how it seemed like Joey was starting to pay less attention to me and more to Chase. When I would try to talk to Joey or get him to laugh he would just offer me a forced dry laugh and then turn his attention back to Chase. I was starting to feel like I was missing something here, and that's when I saw Joey, MY Joey, look at Chase with those eyes. The same eyes he used to look at me with. I didn't want to believe it meant something... I just didn't. I forced myself to brush it off. Told myself that it was all in my head; that I was just being paranoid. I had noticed that even Chase was starting to act differently around Joey. He would act all shy and giggle at every little thing Joey said. Now I really wanted to question them, but... I just couldn't. I couldn't risk embarrassing myself. I couldn't risk looking jealous or foolish. Little did I know, I was already the fool.

When Joey and I would finally have our alone time, he would remain quiet, inattentive, as if he were in another place and time. No matter how hard I would try to start a conversation, he would always shut it down with one word answers. This was really starting to bug me now. If Chase were here I wouldn't be able to shut him up. He hadn't shown me any real affection in at least a week now. What was going on with him? This isn't Joey. This isn't MY Joey. I couldn't take it anymore. I abruptly called his name, finally getting his attention. I asked him what was going on with him; why he was acting so distant. He replied that he was just tired, but I quickly brought up the fact that he had been acting the same way all week, and it was only getting worse. I explained to him that it seemed like he was paying Chase more attention than me. He immediately caught an attitude with me. He then raised his voice at me; telling me that I was overreacting. I had never seen Joey with an attitude nor have I ever heard him raise his voice... to anyone. I told him that he hadn't kissed or touched me in at least a week. After that, he huffed and said that I was being too clingy. Then he brought up the fact that it was _my_ idea for him and Chase to become friends in the first place; that _I_ was the one who wanted them to be friendlier to each other. He went home after telling me he didn't want to have this conversation anymore. I spent the rest of the night crying. I felt like I was losing my Joey. Losing the one I love to... the one I used to love. Chase had broken up with Skye for unknown reasons to all of us before me and Joey got into a relationship. I didn't want to believe that Chase was trying to take my Joey away from me...

The next day I had hatched a plan. I needed to see for myself if all this was just in my head or not. Ryder called Zuma, Rocky, and Skye on a rescue mission, leaving behind me, Rubble, and Chase. Joey was also there at the time. Apparently he and Chase had planned a little _Pup-Pup Boogie_ hang out. I told Joey and Chase that Ryder needed an extra paw in the mission and that he called me in. I slid down the lookout slide and into my fire truck before discreetly driving into the backyard and parking behind some bushes. I waited and waited, though I didn't know exactly what I was waiting for. Then, as if on cue, I saw them. Chase and _my_ mate, both going into Chase's pup-house. The door closed and my heart started beating fast. They couldn't... They wouldn't... I felt frozen in time. I wanted to go, go see what was going on, but I couldn't move. I was... afraid to actually see with my own eyes. My pup-tag then lit up. I began to hear slurping noises coming from the speaker, and with those noises came the words that broke my heart.

"What about Marshall? He's my friend. He's your mate." I heard Chase say.

"He doesn't have to know." I heard Joey reply.

I jumped out of my fire truck and ran from behind the bushes, heading straight for the blue pup-house at full speed. My breathing was heavy. My eyes were watering. Upon getting closer, I noticed that the door to the pup-house wasn't closed completely for some reason. I crouched down and peeked through the little opening... and that's when I saw it. My mate... on top of my teammate... in the midst of a passionate kiss. I yanked the door completely open. Joey jumped up in shock as he turned to face me. Chase was surprised, but looked rather calm. I didn't say a word. I stared at the two with wide misty eyes. I tried to say something... anything... but the words wouldn't leave my mouth. This couldn't be real. This was some kind of nightmare, right? Right? Guilt crept onto Joey's face as I stared into his amber eyes, and then... I lost it. I completely broke down and wailed as the tears bursted from my eyes. I sobbed and sobbed loudly. I raised my head and looked into his amber eyes once more.

"I-wasn't-enough-for-you..." I said between sobs. I picked myself up and ran. I ran out of the yard. I ran through the streets. I ran until I was completely out of town. But no matter how far I ran, I couldn't escape the feeling within my heart...

...betrayal.


End file.
